


Full Cups of Coffee

by SilkySatan



Series: Sometimes Stiles is sad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Depressed Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Peter has plans, Peter is a photographer, Peter is a sweetheart, Sad, Sad and Happy, fluff in the beginning, its just short, sort of, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is all set for a day in with Peter, but that doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Cups of Coffee

Stiles looked up from his book, watching Peter through his eyelashes. Peter was laying out an outfit for something.  
  

“What are you doing, babe?” Stiles asked, setting his book aside. Peter didn’t often plan out his clothes unless he had something important to do.  
  

“I have a meeting with one of my clients this afternoon. They want me to help decide which photo is best for the cover,” Peter responded, closing the doors to his wardrobe and turning to face Stiles.

“Oh, wow, you got a cover photo?” Stiles asked, impressed. Peter mostly did photography as a hobby, but occasionally he was hired to do actual work for someone. It was very rare for him to get something as high-brow as a cover shot.  
  

“Yes, I did. Don’t be so surprised, darling, I’m very good at what I do,” Peter drawled dramatically. Stiles laughed, rolling onto his side in bed so he could prop his head up as he looked at Peter.

“I wasn’t surprised. Just proud,” Stiles said sweetly.

“Aw, how very sappy of you,” Peter joked, crawling back into bed next to him. “You know, I should really be getting ready right now.”  
   

“Then get ready. I can’t imagine why little old me might stop you,” Stiles joked flirtatiously.  
   

“Don’t be silly now, love, you’re quite distracting. Very loud and obnoxious, often verging on explosive,” Peter teased. Stiles huffed and rolled over so his back was to his boyfriend, half to play along and half to hide his grin. Peter chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles, rolling him back over cheekily.  
   

“You’d better watch your mouth, old man,” Stiles quipped.  
 

“Who on earth are you calling old? I’m not a day over twenty-five!”

Stiles cackled and gave Peter a quick kiss before rolling out of bed all together. “Get out of bed, old man. I’m making breakfast and you need to get ready.”  
   

“Oh, I suppose you’re right,” Peter groaned, rolling out of bed as well.  
   

By the time Stiles finished making breakfast Peter had already showered and ironed his outfit for the day. He showed up in the kitchen just as Stiles was dishing up the food. He had made fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.  
   

“Hey there, hunky,” Stiles snorted upon seeing Peter wearing only a towel around his waist. “Why don’t you just get dressed? Not that I mind, of course,” Stiles chuckled.  
   

“I don’t have to leave for another hour or two and I didn’t want to risk spilling food on my clothes for the day,” he explained sagely, crunching on a piece of crispy bacon.  
   

“Hey now! Hands off!” Stiles laughed, snatching the bacon out of Peter’s hand. He gestured for Peter to move into the living room, balancing both plates on one arm and grabbing the two mugs of coffee in the other hand. Peter led the way, clearing a space on the coffee table for the plates.  
   

“Alright, now you can eat,” Stiles said, handing back the half-eaten piece of bacon. “Are you excited about the meeting this afternoon?”  
   

“Excited? No. Honestly, I don’t even know why I have to go. They always just choose the one they like the best, anyway. My opinion hardly matters.”  
   

“Well, that sucks. I’m sure it makes at least a little difference, though, doesn’t it? You are the artist, after all.”  
   

“Sure, it might, but they’ll be happiest if they just choose their favorite. To them it doesn’t really matter which is the best photograph, just which is the prettiest and will get the most people to buy their magazine. And I’m very disappointed that I won’t get to spend the day with you,” Peter said softly, leaning over to nuzzle Stiles’ neck. “I haven’t seen you much since Sunday night, and I love our lazy Wednesdays together,” he explained. Stiles didn’t have any classes on Wednesdays, so Peter always tried to avoid making plans for those days.  
   

“Oh, that’s alright. We can’t see each other _every_ Wednesday, I suppose,” said Stiles. As they finished their breakfast in glum silence, Peter’s phone began to ring.  
   

“Oh, crap, where did I leave it?” he asked himself, hurrying into the other room. Stiles laughed at him and began to clean up their plates since they had both finished. Peter was on the phone for a while, much longer than Stiles had expected. He refilled both of their coffee cups and then decided to lie down on the couch. He didn’t want to disturb Peter in case it was important. Luckily, Peter returned shortly.  
   

“I’m sorry, love, I have to go. That call was from the magazine, they want me there an hour early. If I don’t leave right now I’ll be late.” Peter was already dressed, wearing a maroon v neck and dark blue distressed jeans.  
   

“You ironed that?” Stiles asked, shaking his head.  
   

“Yes, and now I have to leave,” Peter said shortly, beckoning for Stiles to come to the door and say goodbye. Stiles sighed and nodded, walking over to him quickly. He knew Peter was feeling stressed about the time crunch, but did he really have to be so curt about everything?  
   

“Goodbye, Peter,” Stiles said formally, going up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. Peter embraced him warmly, making up for the shortness earlier.  
   

“Bye, love,” he said in turn, kissing Stiles once more. “Alright, I’m off. I should be home before 3.” And with that he was gone.  
   

Stiles was alone. He had been feeling alright since Sunday night, but now that he was alone with nothing to do he had much more time to sit about and feel awful. He already missed Peter. He had done all of his schoolwork last night in preparation for their day together, as he usually did. Their cozy house suddenly felt huge and empty around him. He sat down at the couch, looking at the two coffee cups, still steaming. For some reason, the full coffee cups were what finally got to him. He picked his up, looked into it, and began to cry.


End file.
